Failure and Success
by Sissy
Summary: Real Rating: MA!\ A chance meeting in a dream that makes no sense give us the setting to this story. Forgetting is an option, but meeting again in real life has it's complications. Accepting the feelings is the first step. \akitsuki\
1. Part One: It's not terribly bad today

**Title:** Failure and Success

**By:** Sissy

**Warnings:** Major OOC! And nothing belongs to me except one idea.

**Part One:** It's not terribly bad today

The summer was hot in Kisaragi City. For some reason, today ended up being the hottest day of the summer. And the students who were doing summer classes, due to their low grades, could do nothing but complain. The heat made it impossible for them to concentrate. And the only reason they were getting so angry was because the air conditioner had decided to up and die on them.

"It just had to be today…" Akira Mido was tired as he slouched back into his chair. He so wanted to get out of his clothes and be in his boxers, but that would mean that Aoi would kill him. Although he wasn't paying much attention to the class, he really wanted to go into a pool.

"Mido! Listen to class or you'll suffer to a worse fate than this heat!" Aoi Matsumura yelled at Akira, surprising him so much that he fell back from his seat and hit the desk behind him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Akira!" The last thing he heard was Mika Nozaki's voice calling out to him and then he was gone.

… … …

"I'm not coming out. There's absolutely no way you're making me go out in this heat." Atsuki Saijo refused to step out of FORT headquarters. It was too hot outside to go anywhere.

"A little fresh air every so often will be good for you." Nöla Döbereiner smiled at Atsuki, much like a big sister with evil plans would. And that scared Atsuki.

"It's too hot Nöla!" Atsuki was losing his composure. The heat was reaching him in here.

"Atsuki darling! Let's go out! Let's go out! I have permission to go out!" Natsuki Venefskuja jumped on top of Atsuki from behind, surprising him enough to lose his footing.

"Ah!" Nöla screamed from shock, bringing the attention of the people around the entrance, but Atsuki was long gone. He couldn't hear anyone for the moment.

… **~.~ …**

"Where am I?" Akira looked around him to see a maze with a bunch of doors and stairs. "I know I fell back. But the last thing I remember is hearing Mika's voice. Did I blank out or something? And…where the hell is this?!" Akira was freaking out, but tried not to hyperventilate too much. "Anyways, this has GOT to be a dream. Now how do I get back to reality?"

Trying to think too hard was not Akira's specialty. So he soon found himself getting dizzy. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps. Feeling only slightly crept out from this dream, he looked around in silence, then found the direction of the sound. Staring in the direction of the sound, Akira soon found himself face to face with a strange silver haired male. What was really strange was the fact that he was wearing a pair of hair matching cat ears and tail.

"Ah, there really was someone this way." Atsuki was surprised, to say the least. He felt a confused Shinen coming from this direction, so he only followed it on a whim, since there was nothing else to do.

"A cat-boy?!" How Akira knew a phrase like that, the world would never know…

"So says the guy with a dog fetish." Atsuki pointed to Akira, who noticed the hair matching dog ears and tail he had.

"EH?! How did this happen?!" Akira was incredibly confused.

"I don't know. I woke up here in the same way." Atsuki was maintaining a level-headed conversation.

"Where's the exit?! More like, how do I wake up?!" Akira asked, grabbing Atsuki by the shoulders when he got close enough.

"Ah!" Atsuki yelped with a surprised tone and quickly backed away from the baffled Akira.

"What was that?" Akira asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's what I want to know!" Atsuki yelled and turned around. "Anyways, this is too odd! You're a real person, right?! Not a figment of my imagination, right? But I've never met you before!"

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Akira wondered those same things himself.

"This has to be a dream. I'm definitely dreaming!" Atsuki seemed determined to believe it was a dream. 'There's no way that I… For someone I've never met! This has to be a dream!' He yelled inside his thoughts.

"But if this is a dream then all we have to do is wake up, right?" Akira spoke as if it was a simple thing.

"That's… True…" Atsuki began to speak to him again. "But before that… How did this happen?" He wanted to solve this piece of the puzzle.

"True. If you're real and I'm real, then this is odd. Or maybe we're just remembering each other. That'd mean we've met before." Akira seemed to be thinking much clearer for him.

"I already said I've never met you before!" Atsuki was getting angry, but then quieted down. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry? Have I been infected with Silent?'

"Alright, alright." Akira tried to smile and thought to himself, 'Why am I so calm? I haven't felt this calm in a long while… It's strangely relaxing.'

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Atsuki was feeling restless.

"How about we look around? And we can talk about what happened before we got here." Akira suggested with a smile and Atsuki nodded.

"One of my companions was making me go out of the office to accompany her and another one shopping. But it was too hot and I refused to go out. Then the other one came from behind me, I felt an impact and woke up here." Atsuki was calming down a bit more as they walked forward into a corridor.

"Then it's similar to me. I was taking summer classes when I slipped out of my chair and fell backwards. I think I hit my head before I woke up here…" Akira rubbed the back of his head with a frown.

"That's…not possible…" Atsuki was remembering something he'd rather not remember just as Akira stopped in front of a door.

"What isn't?" Akira asked opening the door very slowly.

"Wait!" Atsuki tried to stop him but was too late.

"Aaaah!" A familiar scream was heard and Akira froze, not looking behind him. He stared at Atsuki's pale face, which kept getting whiter and whiter.

"Sorry!" Akira screamed and closed the door without looking inside; fearing that he would find what he thought might be in there. He now felt a bit nervous.

"This can't be happening!" Atsuki was freaking out and ran towards another door, opening it to be sprayed with blood.

"Atsuki?" The familiar man looked confused and Atsuki immediately closed the door.

"This is turning out like that novel Natsuki showed me!" Atsuki screamed with a freaked out look.

"Hey, are you alright?" Akira asked, feeling a bit worried.

"The only way out is falling asleep…" Atsuki declared, feeling a bit tired as he slumped down on the floor.

"How do you know that? And is that blood?" Akira asked, paling a bit.

"Ah, forgot about this." Atsuki brushed off the blood as if it was dust and Akira looked surprised.

"How did…?" Akira was confused and sat down next to him.

"This is nothing more than a freak accident… It has to be…" Atsuki was determined not to fully accept this 'reality'.

"So, how are we supposed to fall asleep? I don't know about you, but I'm not sleepy at all." Akira said, leaning back against the wall.

"That's true…" Atsuki felt the same way. For some reason, he wasn't sleepy at all.

Akira noticed Atsuki's tail tapping the floor slightly. Now that he thought about it, their appearances were probably a bigger mystery. He recalled how Atsuki's ears and tail moved to his reactions, but hadn't really paid much attention to it at the moment. He wondered if he was the same. Were his ears and tail reacting in accordance to his emotions?

"Your tail is wagging." As if reading his mind, Atsuki noted the tail's movement out loud.

"I seem to be excited. This is really interesting after all." Akira smiled aloofly and Atsuki quickly turned his head around.

'Damn it, why?!' Atsuki felt more nervous than ever as he kept getting confused. 'Am I really infected with Silent?! But this is odd… This feeling is of…'

"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Akira Mido." Akira grinned but Atsuki wasn't even looking at him.

"Atsuki Saijo." Atsuki sighed softly, fearing what he might find if he turned to look at Akira.

"Hey! You should look at people when they're talking to you." Akira grabbed Atsuki's shoulder and forced him to look at him, but the sight he saw left him dumbfounded.

"What?" Atsuki didn't seem to notice how red his cheeks were.

"No, nothing." This time, Akira was the one who turned away. He turned with his whole body so Atsuki was left staring at Akira's back.

But Atsuki noticed the dog boy's tail curl up to his side and his ears flop down in what seemed to be fear. What had this guy scared? Moving in a crawl next to Akira, Atsuki tried to look at the male.

"Something seems to be up. Your fetish is giving you away." Atsuki told him, but Akira didn't flinch.

"It's nothing!" Akira yelled, but wasn't angry. Atsuki was a bit surprised and realized something. 'It's like staring at myself…' he thought then decided to stop thinking about that line of thought since it was scary as well.

"It's not nothing." Atsuki told him as his tail moved to Akira's cheek and brushed against it.

"Ah!" Akira lifted up his face and Atsuki saw the complex face he had. Part of him looked in pain and another part was blushing slightly.

"…" Atsuki wasn't sure of how to tread further when he felt a rising emotion. Turning away quickly, Atsuki sat down behind Akira with his back against Akira's while his tail curled against his leg. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap… Why am I feeling like this?! I want to pounce something!' Atsuki was trembling.

Akira, in the mean time, returned to hiding, not realizing that Atsuki was feeling like him. He wanted to lower his hand and quickly. It was an extreme pain that did not want to subside. And then, a thought floated up.

"We're dreaming, right?" He asked softly.

"I think so." Atsuki replied, trying to control his tail, which was moving up and down his leg in impatience.

"Then, when we wake up, we'll probably not remember anything, right?" Akira asked and Atsuki was somehow beginning to follow his train of thought.

"That might be true…" He replied and kept quiet.

Suddenly, both teens moved to sit up and grabbed each other's collar shirts. Fiercely locking their lips, they fell onto a bed. Akira ripped open Atsuki's shirt and Atsuki mimicked him. Staring at Atsuki's chest, Akira moved his hand to Atsuki's chest and began licking, then sucking. Atsuki moaned loudly as his tail trailed over Akira's belly. Twitching, Akira grabbed the tail and put it in his mouth.

"I knew you had a fetish…" Atsuki told him with low gasps as Akira grabbed the tail with his hand now and used it to trail over Atsuki's lower region.

"I wonder who has the bigger fetish? You're twitching so much from your own tail." Akira smirked and lowered his body to kiss Atsuki when…

"**AKIRA / ATSUKI!!!!**" A scream was heard and both males opened their eyes.

… … …

"Are you okay Akira?" Mika asked as Akira sluggishly sat up on the infirmary bed.

"Why am I in the infirmary? And why does my head feel likes it's cracking open?" Akira asked, staring at Mika with a curious look while he rubbed his head.

"Ah, you hit yourself pretty hard when you fell in class. We were pretty worried." Mika told him with a smile. "Are you feeling any better, though?"

"Somehow…yeah, but…" Akira wasn't sure how to go on. It felt like he had a pretty intense dream.

"Good. We were getting worried since it looked like you were having some kind of nightmare. You kept tossing and turning." Mika told him as the nurse, Honoka Hino, came into the room.

"If you're feeling better then head home. Nozaki, go with him to make sure he gets there safely. If your head starts hurting badly, go to the hospital for a checkup." Honoka warned him and he nodded, following Mika out of the infirmary.

Once Akira arrived at his house, he was left in his room while Mika seized the chance to get free cake. Slumping down on his bed, he felt extremely agitated as a blush crept over his face.

"Something definitely happened in my dream. For some reason, my body remembers it well." He told himself, making a mental note of his lower regions' high emotion.

… … …

"Natsuki?" Atsuki quickly asked, getting up from the bed. He looked around to see he was in Fort's infirmary.

"You had us so worried Atsuki! You wouldn't budge no matter what and I kept feeling a Silent infection from you but Liu Yee and the others couldn't find anything on you at all! It was like looking at someone else's brain that couldn't be touched because it wasn't really there! It was really scary!" Natsuki held onto Atsuki for support.

"Are you feeling alright Atsuki?" Nöla asked with a worried look.

"Yeah. My head hurts, but other than that, I'm okay." Atsuki was sincere.

"Can you remember anything?" Nöla asked curiously, making Natsuki get off the boy.

"No. But it feels as if I was feeling the emotions of someone else for a while." Atsuki felt a bit tired for some reason.

"Then just head to your room and sleep. It's better to rest when something strange happens." Nöla spoke with a warm smile and Atsuki nodded.

Standing up, Natsuki helped Atsuki to his room. But before he parted with her, he said just one thing. "Natsuki, that book you lent me the last time…"

"Yes?" Natsuki tilted her head curiously.

"Burn it." Atsuki told her before closing his door. "Something tells me that's the root of my problems." He told himself, a blush all over his face. Sighing, he tried to control the heat rising from his lower region.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Nyahahaha! XD  
Kody: Calm down and explain this fic already.  
Sissy: Ah, sorry, sorry. Well, this fic is made as a reward for my good mail buddy GintaxAlvissForever (whom I shall unofficially call gaffy for now), due to a driving test. I won't go into details, but I wanted to tease gaffy with this fic. (starts laughing uncontrollably)  
Kody: (hits with paper fan) Get on with the story!  
Sissy: Buuu… Well, first part is Failure. I started it after gaffy mentioned studying for the exam. Hope I did okay with not traumatizing gaffy.  
Kody: And stop before you start rambling on about the fic's idea.  
Sissy: But the central idea was something I spoke to gaffy about. Atsuki as a kitty and Akira as a puppy. (threatening atmosphere…) Anyways! Second part is Success and is set after the "game". That's all I'll mention. (runs away)  
Aoi: (ahem) Well, then. You all know the rules by now. Please review your thoughts if you-  
Sissy: (runs back) I remembered! The idea for the dream is something I was using for an original story. Haven't continued it for a while though. Point being that it's based on a simple overused thought: dreams are connected. (runs away again)  
Aoi: And on that note, we invite you to read the second part. They were posted at the same time since Sissy wanted to post the first part earlier but didn't have enough time to do it before gaffy-san gave us the results of the test.  
Kody: And on that note, we congratulate gaffy. Driving tests make one's nerves get on the edge, so-  
Sissy: (runs back again) CONGRATULATIONS!!! (runs away again)  
Kody: Hey! Come back here and go to sleep as well you idiot!  
Aoi: We'll see you in the next A/N!


	2. Part Two: The results after countless

**Title:** Failure and Success

**By:** Sissy

**Warnings:** OOC-ness in many characters and H!

**Part Two:** The results after countless worrying

_Suddenly, both teens moved to sit up and grabbed each other's collar shirts. Fiercely locking their lips, they fell onto a bed. Akira ripped open Atsuki's shirt and Atsuki mimicked him. Staring at Atsuki's chest, Akira moved his hand to Atsuki's chest and began licking, then sucking. Atsuki moaned loudly as his tail trailed over Akira's belly. Twitching, Akira grabbed the tail and put it in his mouth._

"_I knew you had a fetish…" Atsuki told him with low gasps as Akira grabbed the tail with his hand now and used it to trail over Atsuki's lower region._

"_I wonder who has the bigger fetish? You're twitching so much from your own tail." Akira smirked and lowered his body to kiss Atsuki when…_

*** … * … ***

"Atsuki darling! It's time to wake up!" Natsuki Venefskuja jumped on top of Atsuki's chest, scaring him awake.

It had been only a week since she began living with him. Per Ray Platière's new mandates, all underage sigma users were to finish school and get a high school diploma. It was done after one agent failed in school due to too much work. So Atsuki quickly chose Kisaragi City and returned two weeks after disappearing. Natsuki, a loyal follower of Atsuki, decided to accompany him and Liu Yee was sent as backup and guardian.

"Natsuki, please wake me up normally." Atsuki got up and Natsuki giggled in response, leaving the room quickly. As soon as the door closed, Atsuki gave a deep sigh. Thankfully, the girl hadn't noticed the lump that had been forming in Atsuki's lower region. 'I can never remember the dream that much, but definitely…that was Akira.' He thought to himself.

"Atsuki, hurry up or you'll be late." Liu appeared at the door of Atsuki's room. He was one of the few agents who didn't like the fact that they had to watch over the younger agents while they finished school. "Also, take care of that in the bathroom while I finish breakfast." But even though he often got angry about his job, he had become a bit more docile and homely. This was Natsuki's usual source of entertainment.

Atsuki dashed to the bathroom and got under the cold water as fast as he could. Since he came back to the city, he had been having a strange dream that woke him up hard. He hated that it had started to cause some awkward moments when he hung out with his friends, but the dreams always woke him up with an odd feeling. The dream felt so real, yet so distant at the same time.

"Nnn…!" Atsuki made sure to calm his desires before finishing his bath.

Getting out of the bath, Atsuki vowed to make sure that the dream would not bother him at school. Especially now that he would see a lot of Akira.

… … …

"Morning Akira!" Mika Nozaki sat in Akira Mido's dining table as if she belonged there.

"Why are you here Mika?" Akira quickly asked her. He didn't want her to be the first thing he saw in the morning, especially these days since he woke up a lot tired than usual.

"Your dad invited me in! He's making me some cookies for school!" Mika said with a big smile.

"Ugh… I can't take this in the morning…" Akira sluggishly went over to the kitchen fridge and looked for something to eat.

"Don't tell me you had that dream again?" Mika asked and Akira froze. _Why was is that she only got things right the first time when it wasn't necessary for her to say anything?_, Akira wondered to himself. "Hahaaaa… I got it right, didn't I?" Mika made an evil grin.

"What did you get right?" Akira's father, Kenichi Mido, showed up with horribly great timing.

"Nothing!" Akira quickly answered, hoping his father would let things be.

"That's no way to speak in the mornings. Do you want to get hit by me that much?" Kenichi's death glare froze up Akira again and Mika began to laugh. "What's so funny Mika?"

"I feel sorry for Akira since he's just feeling sexually frustrated." Mika lowered her head and began pounding on the table as Kenichi frowned.

"Oh, so this is just about Akira's dream?" Kenichi, who still felt a bit sour to know that his son wouldn't be giving him a grandkid, was only just getting slightly around the fact his son was infatuated with Atsuki to the point of having dream sex with the boy.

"Yeah…" Mika nodded with a smile as Akira took what he needed and fled to his room to have his breakfast there. The kitchen wasn't safe anymore.

… … …

The students flocked the school gates and Atsuki was one of them. He had walked partway with Natsuki, as she headed to the middle school, while he headed to the high school. Aoi Matsumura was inspecting the students as usual and greeted Atsuki with a smile. Though initially confused as to why Atsuki officially left their school to return only two weeks later, she was still happy about the fact that Atsuki would graduate with his classmates. He had bonded with her students well during the short month he had originally been at the school.

"Morning Atsuki, Ryo." Shinji Naruse walked over to the two boys. "Glad to see you're still here Atsuki." Shinji had been skeptical that Atsuki was back to stay for good, but still managed to make the best of the situation.

"Hello Shinji. Glad to see you came to school today." Atsuki had started making this joke whenever Shinji told him that line.

"Good morning Shinji." Ryo Unami was still a bit sleepy but managed to respond with a smile. Lately, Atsuki couldn't help but think that something was going on between them but he had decided not to look into any of his friend's mind unless there was a hint of Silent infection. Knowing everything all the time makes you into an outcast.

"…" Atsuki wanted to speak but couldn't. It was suffocating having to think of something to talk about when all their likes where all over the place.

"Saijo!" Rui Yamase ran over to the three males with a smile and quickly asked as soon as she was close. "Any progress with 'that'?"

Atsuki froze in his steps as his two friends stopped to look at him curiously. Rui simply smiled and tapped him on the back. "Don't worry! I'm sure something will happen soon! There's no way things stay at a standstill!" She said and ran on ahead of them.

"What does that mean?" Shinji was the first to ask but Ryo shook his head to not press the matter when he saw Atsuki's blushing face.

All three arrived to their classroom. It had started to look more like a cosplay café with each passing day, seeing as they decided on that for the school festival. Aoi had no problems since she thought it would be a good idea, but Atsuki had never done anything like it, so he was confused the whole way.

"Morning all!" Mika came in, dragging Yayoi Kamishiro with her. Akira followed right behind her and quickly spotted Atsuki.

"Morning. Why are you dragging Yayoi with you like that? She looks troubled." Rui asked with a frown. She was worried about the girl.

"Oh, listen to this Rui! Yayoi made this great analogy that gave me an idea for the festival!" Mika was excited about it.

"But the festival is this weekend. What could you possibly want to change at this point?" Rui asked as she joined the two girls along with Ryo and Shinji.

"You might want to run away soon Saijo." Akira looked at Atsuki with an apologetic face. He heard the conversation between the two girls earlier in the hallway and knew exactly what Mika was thinking when Yayoi made the so-called comment.

"That's great!" Rui was ecstatic while Ryo sighed and Shinji looked confused. "Actually, while we're at it, can I talk to you about something?" Dragging the reporter out in the hallway, Ryo looked troubled, knowing what she was planning on doing.

"Saijo! Run away!" Ryo quickly yelled once they heard the "For real?!" coming from the hallway.

"Eh?" Atsuki was confused as Mika ran inside the classroom and punched out Atsuki.

"Eh?!" Akira, Shinji, Ryo and Yayoi screamed worriedly. Mika smiled triumphantly as Rui came from behind Akira and knocked him out as well.

"Are you insane?!" Ryo asked with a shocked face.

"This is for their own good." Mika and Rui answered at the same time.

"What are you planning on doing?" Yayoi quickly asked.

"Coercing them." They answered with no problem and everyone in the classroom paled.

… … …

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Natsuki and Nami Kamishiro looked overjoyed at what they were watching. They sneaked in the juniors' classroom to watch them prepare for the festival and found Atsuki unconscious in a corner, wearing a pair of hair matching cat ears and tail. Completely ignoring Akira who was in the same position, only with a dog's ears and tail, they drooled over Atsuki.

"Why are you two here?" Rui, who had gotten used to seeing Natsuki's face, glared at the two girls.

"Oh!" Realizing they had been caught, they slightly chuckled in unison and answered, "We wanted to see what you guys were up to but…" Continuing to drool over Atsuki's appearance, they simply forgot about the senior next to them.

"Mmmm…" Atsuki and Akira stirred and opened their eyes. Looking confused they looked at their surroundings and noticed that they were next to each other. Backing away when they noticed the ears, both were blushing and too confused to notice each other's state.

"…!" Natsuki, who was initially confused over their reactions, widened her eyes in surprise and stood up. "OH. MY. GOD!!! NO WAY!!!" She backed away until she bumped into a body behind her. Looking up, she saw Hibiki Kiryu smiling at her.

"So you noticed too?" Hibiki, who had only showed up in the afternoon that day, asked her with a smile. Natsuki paled and started tearing up.

"But that's too cruel!" Natsuki declared and Hibiki was confused. Of course, the little girl wasn't letting him into her mind, but still…

"What's wrong Natsuki?" Atsuki quickly got on his feet and ran to Natsuki, but the girl quickly hid behind Hibiki. "Natsuki?"

"Now I know why you asked me to burn that book back then…" Natsuki's words resonated inside Atsuki. "But not remembering is too cruel! Liu!" She cried out and Hibiki paled.

"I honestly don't care what's going on but refrain from making girls cry." Liu, who had appeared at the classroom's entrance, quickly walked over to Natsuki and picked her up. "I'm having a talk with YOU later on." He told Hibiki and left the room.

"Did you two plan this?" Atsuki suddenly asked, scaring the classroom. The person who always radiated a peaceful aura was not emanating a menacing presence.

"Saijo?" Akira was the first to ask since he didn't know what two he was referring to.

'Oh, crap.' Hibiki felt right in the middle of this but he couldn't move.

"Yeah that's right!" Atsuki suddenly screamed, very unlike him. "What's wrong with liking him?! Can you explain that to me?! That sort of dream makes no sense to me!" He seemed to be rambling, but the two girls who originally wanted to do something to help, were now covering in fear.

"Saijo, calm down!" Ryo looked worried about his friend, who realized he had been screaming. Looking down to the floor Atsuki apologized lowly. "Come here." Ryo took Atsuki away from the classroom and told the girls before leaving. "I'm not saying you weren't wrong, but just focus on making sure everything's ready for the festival."

"What exactly is happening here?! Mika, why were Saijo and I dressed like that? You know 'that' wasn't something to tell everyone!" Akira was getting a little angry.

"But this was to help you relieve your stress!" Mika told him with a frown and Rui intervened.

"It was my idea! I overheard the conversation!" Not referring to which in particular, Akira was left confused.

"Anyways!" Shinji clapped his hands, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Ryo asked us to finish the preparations for the festival, remember? Let's just focus on that." The class agreed and somehow managed to agree.

… … …

"Liu-san!" Ryo managed to catch up to Liu and Natsuki, dragging with him Atsuki.

"What is it?" Liu asked, still holding onto Natsuki in bridal fashion.

"Come on Saijo." Ryo pushed Atsuki forward.

"I'm sorry Natsuki." Atsuki apologized with a bow. "I'll tell him after the festival is over. If I do that, can you forgive me?" He asked her with a sad look.

"Atsuki, I know you couldn't remember such an impossible dream because you were scared, but the same goes for him, don't you think?" She spoke, looking at Atsuki with a light look.

"But there's no explanation for anything. Not the dream, the events that happened in them or the reason why I didn't remember until now." Atsuki was shivering and Natsuki softly smiled.

"Silly Atsuki. There's never any reason for falling in love. You were meant to meet so strongly that you met before it was your time to meet. Isn't it simple to think of it like that?" Natsuki giggled, feeling a bit better.

"I…guess…" Atsuki was contemplating her words.

"See Saijo? If you think it logically, then it's okay to speak honestly." Ryo smiled at him.

"I don't want to know too much, but you were honest with yourself when you decided to come back here, right? Just follow those feelings to the end." Liu spoke with a sigh and Natsuki hugged him by the neck, saying, "You CAN say good things sometime!"

"Hey…" All three males tried to be realistic, but the two younger ones smiled. Atsuki made his decision the moment he came back. Telling Natsuki was just a resolution to see it through.

… … …

The day of the festival was a busy one. Atsuki, who had realized the day after the incident about what the cosplay café meant, was hurriedly trying to take as many orders as he could. He had no time to speak alone with Akira, but he had already decided to do it afterwards. Natsuki, who had been feeling much better, decided to visit Atsuki's shop, along with Liu.

"I'll have the cheesecake." Natsuki smiled as Nami hurriedly came to sit with her. After the incident, Nami had visited Natsuki as often as she could. Melody sat down next to her friend, waiting to be fed something.

"Coffee. I need the stimulant for later." Liu told him, eyeing over to Hibiki, who paled when he felt a stare.

"I'll bring it right over." Atsuki smiled and quickly went to get the order.

"You're Saijo's little sister, right?" Mika suddenly came over, bending down so that Atsuki would not notice her there. Once Natsuki nodded, she proceeded with her next question. "Do you know what happed to Atsuki after 'that'? He's been smiling at us but we're scared. Ryo says nothing's going on, but…"

"You're the reporter, try and figure it out on your own." Natsuki didn't mince words and Nami smiled at her for doing so. When Mika left, Atsuki showed up with their orders.

"Here you go. Nami, your sister was looking for you." Atsuki told the girl, who sighed and called her sister to let her know she changed seats.

"Thanks Atsuki." Natsuki smiled and began eating the cake. "So yummy! That Akira is the cook, right?" At the mention of Akira's name, Atsuki blushed. He nodded slowly as Liu finished his coffee.

"I'm leaving. Natsuki, here's money for the food. I'll see you back at home." He told the girl and walked over to Hibiki, who suddenly tried to look for a way out but was grabbed and dragged away by Liu.

"Oh, dear. We're suddenly one waiter less." Ryo spoke but Shinji only sighed while some of the girls squealed when they saw the scene.

"Why is Liu so obsessed with Hibiki?" Atsuki wondered but Nami and Natsuki giggled.

"He's more honest than you." Natsuki told him as she finished her cake. "I'm going to pay so I can look around. I'll see you later Atsuki!" Natsuki gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the after paying, followed by the happy Nami and Melody.

"That girl…" Atsuki sighed and went back to work.

"Try to contain your jealousy." Rui warned Akira who had showed up after hearing the squeals.

"I'm not jealous." Akira, who had slowly started to understand his dream, was showing a pissed look as he went back to the kitchen.

… … …

Once his work was done, Atsuki headed to an empty classroom in the back of the school. Looking around the festival would just give him a headache, so he decided to rest until everything was done. His short nap ended once he heard a lot of yelling far away. Looking at his watch, he realized that the last activity of the festival was about to begin.

"Saijo? There you were!" Akira's voice sounded behind him and Atsuki froze. "Why are all the silent types attracted to obscure places?" He wondered out loud and Atsuki looked behind him to see Akira.

"You were looking for me?" Atsuki looked a bit confused, his determination wavering a bit.

"Ah, yeah. Rui said to look for you. Um…" Akira was getting nervous.

"…" Atsuki had promised Natsuki that he would say it. "Akira!" He called out to the nervous Akira, who jumped in surprise. "Last summer!" He began yelling, trying to force himself to speak. "Last summer… I had a strange experience…"

"…" Akira, who had been confused for a while, suddenly remembered his own experience that summer.

"There shouldn't have been any way for me to have meet in a dream someone who I had not even seen in real life, but I still dreamt it!" Atsuki was trying to make sense of his own words as Akira got closer. "I dreamt about you! And I realize now that the reason why I remembered it just recently was not because I had decided to return to Kisaragi, but because…" Before Atsuki managed to speak out the rest, Akira grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer until he kissed his lips.

"I love you Saijo. I didn't know you then but my body knew it wanted to meet you. The lonely heat was unbearable so I'm sure it sought out yours." Akira nuzzled his head in Atsuki's neck, which was getting warmer from his blush.

"I love you as well." Atsuki hugged Akira with a distraught look. He figured that Akira might remember as well, but to know that he felt the same was another matter. Even if in the dream they had wanted each other that much, it didn't mean that it would be the same in real life.

"Atsuki…" Akira whispered in Atsuki's ear. "Atsuki… Atsuki…"

"Akira…" Atsuki replied with the boy's name, his body shaking from simple pleasure.

"We never managed to even speak each other's name that time, even though we introduced ourselves." Akira smiled and slowly kissed Atsuki again. They kissed and kissed in that empty classroom until they had enough of that and Akira began to creep his hand up Atsuki's shirt.

"Ah!" Atsuki yelped once he felt the sensation of Akira's hand on his nipples. "Akira…" He was beginning to lose the feelings in his legs. Akira noticed that and grabbed Atsuki, slowly resting his body on the floor. Opening his shirt with patience this time, Akira lowered his head to suck on Atsuki's body. "Akira… Don't… Not like the dream…" He pleaded with the man.

"Yeah. Don't want to touch that subject again." Akira agreed and took of the ears and tail of both of them and proceeded to take off his shirt. Atsuki watched him, wanting to touch that chest and those muscles but Akira only smiled when he saw Atsuki's face. "Calm down, I'm going to move you." He picked up Atsuki's legs and raised them so that they were at his sides. "Atsuki…" Akira lowered himself again to kiss Atsuki, who replied with the same passion.

Feeling frustrated already, Atsuki decided to take things into his own hands and looked for Akira's pant zipper. Freeing the hard member, Akira watched along with Atsuki, who slowly tried to grab it in his hands, until Akira stopped him. "You too…" He spoke and freed Atsuki's twitching member. "Atsuki…" He whispered as Atsuki joined him in grabbing the two hard members and giving them pleasure.

"Ah… Nnn!" Atsuki moaned as he released himself first than Akira. "S-sorry!" Atsuki quickly apologized, but Akira smiled.

"I'm still not done, so don't apologize just yet." Akira threw away Atsuki's pants and inserted a finger into the twitching hole.

"Aah!" Atsuki felt hard again as he sought out Akira to hold on to. "Akira…" Calling out his name, Akira released himself in shock.

"Stop being so cute for a while dammit!" Akira plunged Atsuki's member into his mouth and gave it pleasure while continuing his work with his hand.

"Akira… Akira…" Atsuki was trying hard not to climax again from the double pleasure he was receiving.

"Not yet." Akira commanded the boy and slowly positioned their bodies for the next step. "I'm going in slowly, alright?"

"Nnn…" Atsuki nodded and Akira slowly plunged his hard member inside Atsuki. "Ah!" Screaming out in pain, he tried to shut his mouth in case someone passed by.

"Atsuki…" Calling out his name again, Akira kissed Atsuki. He fondled his chest with one hand and pleasured the lower body with the other.

"Akira… Please… Move…" Atsuki had begun to move himself when Akira showed no sign of pleasure him even lower, despite the fact that Akira was inside him. When Akira did not comply, Atsuki pushed him down and stayed on top of Akira. "Aah… Aah… Akira..." Atsuki called out his name as he began moving u and down.

"Atsuki…" Akira was enjoying this so he helped Atsuki move by supporting him and pleasuring his lower hard member at the same time.

"Aah… Aah… Aah!" Atsuki was receiving too much stimuli and came first again. Not having much strength to move anymore, Akira pushed him down again and pleasure him so that he would be hard again. "Akira!" Atsuki called out when he felt okay to continue.

"Nnn!" Akira began moving in and out of Atsuki's hole, feeling the warmth from the inside of the boy's body. "Atsuki!" Kissing him, they continued like that until they both climaxed together.

Falling next to Atsuki, Akira gave the boy a kiss and they rested there for a while, saying one last "I love you" before they fell asleep.

… … …

"That was a freaky experience." Mika declared once everyone was inside Ryo studio.

"I'll say. But it was really romantic! Falling in love before meeting in real life!" Rui was excited about that fact that it embarrassed the couple inside the room.

"Still, everything that ends well, I guess." Yayoi smiled like the older sister that she was.

"Yeah! There's that at least!" Mika smiled in agreement.

Knowing that your friends had a hand in getting you together with your lover was always something embarrassing that the couple wasn't sure of how to proceed in this situation. Suddenly, Akira remembered something.

"Say, Atsuki…" Ignoring the fact that Akira was now calling him by his name, the rest in the room looked over at the pair. "I only heard the voice when I opened that door, but you saw the inside, right?" Knowing exactly what he was referring to, Atsuki blushed.

"What are you two talking about?" Shinji asked confused, not knowing he was the center of attention in that question.

"Well, I definitely heard Shinji's voice inside that room, but… I didn't see who else was there…" Akira wasn't making much sense to the girls, but Shinji felt embarrassed for having to show up in the two's perverted dream.

"I'm curious as well, Saijo. You mentioned that other things happened in that dream but you couldn't remember. Now that your memory's come back, can you tell us what else you saw while trespassing the boundaries of people's privacy?" Ryo asked with a smile and Atsuki paled.

"I saw NOTHING!" Atsuki was determined to prevent any knowledge of that getting out. "Absolutely nothing at all!"

"Alright, I get it." Akira seemed to understand that Atsuki didn't want to reveal that much, but he was still curious. Looking over at Ryo, Akira quickly understood why Atsuki wanted to remain quiet. Ryo looked scary, so the other person in the room was… But then…who's was the dream?

**OWARI**

Sissy: Nyaaa. Already late.  
Kody: Go to sleep. You have a headache, right?  
Sissy: Yeah, I need to cut my hair. Tying it up is giving me quick headaches…  
Kody: Anyways, we'll be posting these up in the meantime, but there's an extra coming up as soon as Sissy finishes her homework.  
Sissy: I'm sorry gaffy. I need to hide my psp and ds from myself. I get too entertained quickly. All I did Saturday and most of today was play Mana Khemia and I was planning on posting part one on Friday but went to a birthday party so everything has gone down the drain…  
Aoi: And there's still that Biology chapter you need to read, right?  
Kody: I'm more worried about my statistics homework… (lies down)  
Sissy: And yeah, as I mentioned, this chapter is set after the game based on what little I know of the good ending since I've only finished it in normal ending. (goes to sleep)  
Aoi: She's not moving…  
Kody: Nope. She's mentally unconscious…  
Aoi: Well, as always, please review us your thoughts. We enjoy any comments and we apologize for any typos since this story wasn't proofread.  
Kody: See ya! (drags Sissy's body to bed)


	3. Extra: The other side of the homely

**Title:** Failure and Success**  
By:** Sissy

**Warnings:** OOC-ness! Hibiki rape! (Up to a certain point anyways)(Fear what my brain will do for smut!)

**Extra:** The other side of the homely character

Liu Yee opened the door to the roof of the building where the art classroom was and saw the place empty. Smirking, he threw Hibiki Kiryu to the outside and watched him fall on the ground.

"You can't do that! It's kidnapping!" Hibiki yelled at Liu, who unfastened his necktie a bit. Getting back up from the ground to try and leave, he found Liu standing in his way. "Let me go! Do you want to lose to me that badly again?" Hibiki tried asking with a smirk.

"You had backup that time." Liu glared at him and pushed Hibiki to the ground.

"What are you-? Let me go! Damn it!" Hibiki tried to break free but, this time, Liu had the upper hand. He had been training his mind daily by taking care of two teenagers, one of which gave him constant headaches if he wasn't on his guard.

"Did you get weaker?" Liu asked with a smirk in Hibiki's ear while trailing his hand up Hibiki's shirt.

"Pervert! Creep! Let go!" Hibiki yelled, squirming underneath Liu.

"No. You knew this was coming when I met you again after coming back." Liu told him biting into Hibiki's neck so hard that blood started gushing out.

"Freak!" Hibiki yelled then felt a shiver run up his spine when Liu licked the blood off him. "What are you-? Hmph!" Hibiki's mouth met Liu and he tasted his own blood once Liu invaded the inside with his tongue.

Liu caressed Hibiki's chest and the boy shivered, slowly responding to Liu's kiss. Once he felt satisfied, Liu separated and faced the younger boy with a smirk. "Who's the pervert now? You were definitely enjoying that, weren't you?" Liu asked, making the boy blush.

"Freak!" Hibiki tried hitting Liu with his free hand but the older man dodged with ease and held down his arms just above Hibiki's head.

"You say that but you're responding to my touches." Liu began unbuttoning Hibiki's shirt and quickly exposed the boy's chest. Lowering down to lick Hibiki's chest, the boy tried kicking him away but Liu's weight was soon on his legs as well.

"Let…go…!" Hibiki was resisting, but his body was reacting. That fact caused him to feel humiliated. "Is it fun?" He suddenly asked and Liu stopped to look at him.

"What is?" Liu asked with a nonchalant look.

"Torturing me like this! Humiliating me!" Hibiki gave him various reasons so he could get a good answer.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Liu answered with a stoic face and started trailing down his free hand while he whispered into Hibiki's ear. "Maybe it is…"

"Uhn! Why?" Hibiki tried stalling a bit.

"Stalling, eh?" Liu noticed but gave a small smirk in response. "I don't mind that. Let's see… Why indeed?" Liu said as his hand reached inside of Hibiki's jeans and the boy gave a gasp. Liu quickly covered the younger boy's mouth with his own, giving his deep kisses while pleasuring the lower body.

'I can't be…enjoying this…! No…' Hibiki felt tears fall down and Liu noticed them. Giving a sad look, he licked the tears off. "Huh? Why are you being kind?"

"Heh. I'm always kind, am I not?" Liu smirked again when Hibiki faced him. "You're almost there, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Hibiki squirmed but his lower region was reacting strongly to Liu. In only moments, Hibiki felt the pleasure of release and gave a small sigh. Realizing his mistake he quickly faced Liu and his smirk.

"You ARE enjoying this." Liu gave him another kiss and quickly lowered Hibiki's jeans and underwear to expose the wet and limp member. Hibiki watched him stare at his lower regions and blushed, wondering what he was planning on next. Liu glanced over for a second and gave a small smile. Lowering his head, he started licking the wet member clean and watched how it quickly got hard.

"Don't… Stop…" Hibiki tried pleading again, though it felt humiliating.

"You don't want me to stop? How honest." Liu continued to lick, sucking on the hard member every so often.

"Don't interpret…!" Hibiki was about to scream at him when he jolted from surprise, feeling the finger slowly penetrate him. "Ah… Ah…" Hibiki closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else, but the sensations kept him grounded and he soon found himself relieved again.

"Kiryu…" Liu softly called him and Hibiki shivered. Liu took off his necktie and tied Hibiki's arms behind his back while the boy was still a bit weak from so much pleasure. Throwing away to the side the jeans and underwear, Liu moved Hibiki and started to pleasure the hole again with his finger. "It's sucking in my finger, how lewd." Liu smirked at Hibiki who glared back for a second before responding to the touch.

"Ah…ah… Don't you dare…" Hibiki spoke, not daring to look when he heard Liu unzip his jeans.

"But you're practically begging me to do it. Especially with that lewd voice of yours." Liu told him and penetrated Hibiki with his big and hard member, causing Hibiki to almost faint. "Hey, don't go fainting on me." Liu ordered him but Hibiki was beginning to lose consciousness from that pain.

"Go…to…hell…" Hibiki managed to say before he closed his eyes and went limp.

"Tch. Damn it." Liu felt himself losing the good feeling down there and separated his body from Hibiki's. Freeing the boy's hands he covered him with the jacket he was wearing and sat next to him after cleaning the wound he made. "Even though I like you hard enough to hurt you, why won't you ever believe what I have to say? Because we're enemies? How stubborn." Liu sighed and shook his head.

Watching time fly by, he kept glancing at Hibiki every so often to make sure the boy was still there. Nearing the end of the festival, the voices down there were getting louder. Hibiki began to stir, hearing the sounds in his sleep. Liu noticed this and smirked. Bending down, he gave Hibiki a small kiss on his cheek. Hibiki's eyes shot open and he stared at Liu.

"Ready for round two?" Liu asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Hibiki screamed, suddenly feeling very scared. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" He repeated, trying to crawl away from Liu, but the man stopped him and was now looming over Hibiki's shivering body.

"Are you scared?" Liu asked, his smirk turning into a sad smile, but Hibiki was too freaked out to notice.

"Of course I am! Let me go!" Hibiki squirmed underneath Liu, trying to escape yet again, but Liu was not giving him an opening. Trying to come up with something, he screamed out his feelings. "I hate you! Stop doing this to me!"

"You…hate me, is it?" Liu asked with a serious tone. This was making him lose his drive. Even if he forced Hibiki and got good reactions from the boy, not once had he said that. Sighing, he separated from Hibiki and sat next to the boy, who looked surprised.

"You…won't bother me anymore?" Hibiki asked shyly, not daring to move away in case Liu reacted violently.

"I'm trying to organize my thoughts." Liu was being honest now. "Well, I did consider the fact that you might hate it if I did that to you, but…" He began muttering to himself as Hibiki got up slowly.

"…" Eyeing Liu in case the man moved, Hibiki cautiously picked up his pants. When Liu made no move as he put on his pants, Hibiki felt odd. "Why did you do that to me?" He asked seriously and Liu looked over to him with an equally serious face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He started off. "I want you to myself so I'll make any mark to show that you're mine. I want to monopolize you and hide you away. To see every part of you that others don't see and make sure that they never do." Fireworks began to fly off in the sky and Hibiki could see how serious Liu was as he spoke. And that made him blush like crazy.

"You…love…me?" Hibiki asked, trying not to look away.

"Yes." He replied without averting his gaze until he continued. "But you won't believe how much I want you."

As Hibiki's mind reached a boiling point, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Hiding his face, Liu looked worriedly at the boy and got up, walking closer to Hibiki.

"You okay?" He asked, kneeling down to Hibiki's eye level.

"It's much different if you actually love me!" Hibiki screamed, surprising Liu. "Because! I always thought that you only liked making fun of others! You've been known as an emotionless doll who only knows how to terminate other's lives! There wasn't any way for me to believe that you, of all people, would fall in love!" He kept babbling on, not making much sense to Liu. However, one thing made sense to Liu.

With a smile, he got closer to Hibiki's ear and was soon looming over the younger boy's body. "I love you." He whispered with a low seductive tone, causing Hibiki to shiver.

"L-liar…" Hibiki tried to suppress the blush that threatened to cover his whole body.

"I love you." Liu repeated in the same tone, pushing Hibiki to the floor without even touching him.

"Don't…" Hibiki soon felt the floor against his back as Liu got his hand caressing Hibiki's chest again. "Ah…" He was in ecstasy now and Liu knew it. Pulling Hibiki's pants off again, he began caressing the rising member while continuing to murmur the 'I love you's.

Without realizing it, Hibiki felt relief and was soon kissed by Liu. This time, however, he began to reciprocate the kiss. As their kissing got more and more intense by seconds, Hibiki found himself reaching for Liu, who simply grabbed the hand and held it down. Frustrated, Hibiki tried with his other hand and finally reached Liu's shirt.

"Nnn…" Hibiki was enjoying the kiss but managed to do what he wanted, which was unbutton Liu's shirt.

"You should've just said so." Liu smirked and took off the shirt, exposing his chest. Raising Hibiki from the floor, he took of Hibiki's remaining clothes and pulled him down on top of him. "Come on. You want it, right?"

"Prick." Hibiki cursed but freed Liu's hard member and lowered his mouth to pleasure it.

"Nn… Not like that." Though he was happy about Hibiki's movement, Liu wanted more. He pulled Hibiki's waist towards him, surprising the boy, and began to give Hibiki the same pleasure from the front and the back. "Come on, don't stop now."

"Idiot… Ah…" Hibiki shuddered as he continued to suck, feeling more exhausted by the seconds. "Ah, don't… Stop… I'm about to…" Hibiki climaxed and felt the sticky thick liquid on his face. "Eh?" He was confused.

"That face was exciting." Liu said honestly with a smirk, but Hibiki frowned.

"Then why is it still hard?" He asked while poking at it.

"Because it wants to be inside you." Pulling Hibiki closer to him, Liu gave him another kiss. While he kissed Hibiki, Liu continued poking his fingers deep into Hibiki, whose lower member got hard again.

"Stop antagonizing me…" Hibiki said as he took a moment to breathe.

"Then let's make sure this doesn't hurt your back." Liu said sincerely and positioned Hibiki's shirt on the floor before laying the boy's back on top of it. "I'm going in." He warned and Hibiki nodded, grabbing hold of the man's shoulders.

"Ah… Ah… Ah!" Hibiki's tears began to fall at the feeling of pain but Liu quickly kissed him.

Once he was in, Liu began moving in and out. Rhythmically, his moving got faster and faster.

"Liu… I… love… Ah!" Hibiki screamed, climaxing at the feeling of liquid inside of him. "I like you…"

"You started with love, so how did it turn to like?" Liu asked slyly, kissing Hibiki's wound.

"Idiot…" Hibiki blushed and looked away but forgot one simple thing.

"Then this idiot will continue until you say it correctly." Liu said and began caressing Hibiki's limp member.

"Huh? No, wait! Ah!" Hibiki screamed, feeling a tongue sucking on his chest. For him, it seemed, the night would never end.

**SMUT OWARI**

Shame on you, you know me better than this.

Natsuki woke up the next morning making breakfast alone. A phone call distracted her thoughts and she answered it with a smile.

"Natsuki, the goddess of a home invaded by gay psychics, is speaking! Unfortunately, both our male and older members of this household were done in and did the doing, in reverse age order, last night so both are indisposed at the moment. Since neither is available at the phone, how may I help you?" With no evil intent whatsoever, Natsuki smiled.

"…" When the caller didn't answer, Natsuki wondered if she scared them.

"Hello? Anyone not-shocked there?" Natsuki tried to call their attention.

"N…" The caller began and Natsuki felt the voice familiar. "Natsuki? I…was calling to ask how everything was going, but…"

"Oh! Nöla! How's it going? We're doing just peachy over here! Oh, my omelet's getting burnt so I'd better hang up! Send my best regards to the chief! See ya!" Natsuki hung up with a smile and ran over to her breakfast.

Meanwhile, over at FORT, Nöla Döbereiner slumped down in shock.

"Never mind Atsuki, I can't believe Liu managed to find someone when he looks like that…" Nöla said with a depressed tone, banging her head on the table.

"I can be your partner if it makes you feel better." Ray Platière appeared from behind her with a smile.

"No thanks chief. You're not really my type." Nöla looked to the other side with a depressed face. "Natsuki sends her regards by the way," She finally said and closed her eyes. This was not fun.

**FINAL OWARI**

Sissy: Holy cow! I finally finished this! Took me, like, forever and a half! Well, I recently started this since someone reviewed the last chapter and I got bored of playing soul silver and returned to trying to get the good ending of the game by following two guides and making sure my Akira points are the highest! (heck yeah!)  
Kody: Go to sleep so you can study for your test tomorrow.  
Sissy: Oh, yeah. That thing… I'll fail anyways… But if I don't pass the class, I can't graduate… Not like I'm making much with my life… (depressed)  
Aoi: Nice going.  
Kody: Smut.  
Sissy: Oh, yeah! This chapter was short compared to the others, but when you think about how this is mostly four and a half pages of smut out of six pages, it's not so bad.  
Aoi: Then, to anyone who was waiting…  
Sissy: This means you gaffy (who I've forgotten to mail in a while, such a bad friend I am).  
Aoi: We hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review us your thoughts!  
Sissy: 'Cuz that's all there is! There isn't! Anymore! (except for replies under here)  
Kody: That's old.

**Sign says: **Akira/Atsuki sells more than Liu/Hibiki

empty-eye dreamer: I believe I already pm-ed you back, but I'm thankful you were excited to see that there was a second chapter.

Michi-chi: Twice you reviewed this story, even though the first two chapters were posted at the same time, but thanks for liking this!

GintaxAlvissForever: A learner's permit is still one step closer to the hell that is driving with a real permit. Xd Also, anyone good enough to not drive off Rainbow Road should be driving for NASCAR. Now, shush this, but it was that pairing and it's supposed to be ambiguous since it could go either way (but it wasn't a 3P, just them two). Ryo/Shinji seemed like fun when I did that. But now you get to find out what actually happened to Hibiki. X3 Ah, Pokémon… You should try reading pokesupe since it's my sis's favorite (as well as mine, but I'm taking my sweet time in collecting them first). Finally, you want the game soundtrack?


End file.
